This invention relates to a carburetor and more specifically to a carburetor which is easy for quality control and which can ensure a good fuel consumption rate in an engine and satisfactory engine performance.
It is desirable that fuel particles admixed in an air stream by a carburetor be turned into particles having a particle size as minute as possible in the atomized state. In the conventional carburetor, however, perfect atomization of the fuel particles has been extremely difficult and hence, feeding of a part of the fuel particles into the engine while not yet atomized perfectly has been unavoidable. When an air-fuel mixture is fed from a single carburetor to each cylinder of an engine having a plurality of cylinders, it is preferred that fuel be uniformly distributed to each cylinder. However, it is by no means easy to obtain a uniform air-fuel mixture by atomizing the fuel to an ideal extent or to uniformly distribute the fuel from a single carburetor to each cylinder of an engine having a plurality of cylinders. Also, various difficulties have conventionally been encountered especially in atomizing the fuel for acceleration at the time of acceleration and at the same time, in uniformly distributing the acceleration fuel so atomized into plural cylinders. Further, if an attempt is made to improve the acceleration response characteristics of the engine, the construction of the carburetor ordinarily becomes complicated and hence, an increase in the cost of production is unavoidable.
In a carburetor of the type which generates a dilute air-fuel mixture to cope with emission of exhaust gases, a high level of techniques in quality control, machining and maintenance of the carburetor have been necessary for sufficiently ensuring good engine startability, pleasant feeling is low speed driving and satisfactory acceleration response of the engine. In consequence, the carburetor becomes further complicated in its construction and more expensive in its cost of production.